


Allegro Appassionato!

by EriGure



Series: Allegro Appassionato! : A Yuri!!! on Ice Role Reversal AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, OOC - Freeform, Pre-Slash (?), Yuri is being more polite to Yuuri, translated work
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Có một người đã làm rúng động cả giới trượt băng nghệ thuật. Người này đã đánh bại Huyền thoại Sống, và được vinh danh Hoàng tử của sân băng. Khi anh biến mất, chẳng còn ai nghe tin tức gì về anh nữa. Cho đến khi một đoạn video xuất hiện trên YouTube, và Yuri Plisetsky tức tốc bay đến Nhật Bản.Đây là câu chuyện Yuri Plisetsky đến Nhật Bản để xin theo học Katsuki Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allegro Appassionato!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366191) by [Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu). 



> *** Lởi tác giả:
> 
> Đây chỉ là một one-shot. Xin lỗi nếu mọi người thấy Katsuki Yuuri có hơi mất chất riêng của mình (OOC), nhưng tôi có thể nói gì được đây? Cậu ấy đã là một Nhà vô địch Giải Thế giới rồi, và đang là kì phùng địch thủ của quý ngài Viktor Nikiforov trước khi giải nghệ, nên ắt hẳn cậu ấy phải có chút tự tin chứ. Cách ứng xử của cậu trước Viktor cũng khác canon đi một chút, bởi Yuuri này chẳng còn đặt Viktor lên bệ phóng nữa, vì dù sao cậu đã hạ gục Viktor rồi. Thay vào đó thì hai người trở nên thân thiết với nhau và rất hay bỡn cợt với nhau.
> 
> Còn nữa, Yuri Plisetsky nhã nhặn và tôn trọng Yuuri hơn ở fic này nhé~
> 
> Cảm ơn beta của tôi vì đã làm việc cật lực để chỉnh sửa fic này hộ tôi ^^ Cảm ơn cưng nhiều nhé~
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả: 
> 
> Xin chào, quà Tết của mọi người đây.Rất cảm ơn tác giả đã cho mình được phép dịch fic này. 
> 
> Mình thích tác giả từ AU họa sĩ truyện tranh của chị mấy tháng trước, và mặc dù bình thường mình chẳng mấy hứng thú với những AU đảo vai vế nhưng series fic này làm mình có cảm xúc rất mạnh. Đặc biệt với Yura, lần này thằng bé thực sự đã học được cách đối đãi người lớn tuổi hơn một cách tử tế, thay vì thét vào mặt họ và ăn nói hỗn xược :”D
> 
> Ở fic này có một số sự thay đổi trong cách nhìn của nhân vật nên mình chú thích cách xưng hô dưới đây cho dễ hiểu nhé:
> 
> POV của 2 Yu(u)ri: Yuuri K - anh, Yuri P - cậu, Viktor - gã (K), lão (P)  
> POV của Viktor: Yuuri K - cậu, Yuri P - nhóc, Viktor - anh

“Giỏi lắm, Ai!” Katsuki Yuuri mỉm cười đầy tự hào khi anh trông đứa trẻ bảy tuổi trượt mượt mà trên sân băng. Bé gái là một trong số nhiều học trò của anh ở Lâu đài Băng Hasetsu. Yuuko là người nghĩ đến ý tưởng mở lớp dạy trượt băng, và cùng với việc phụ giúp Minako-sensei ở lớp ballet của cô, Yuuri khá bận rộn sau khi giải nghệ hai năm về trước, khi đang ở đỉnh cao sự nghiệp trượt băng. Giờ đây, anh chỉ vui thú với việc dạy lũ trẻ tập trượt băng và khiêu vũ ở phòng tập ballet.

“Yuuri-sensei… Dạy cho em cách xoay đi thầy!” một cậu bé chín tuổi cất lời, kéo gấu quần thể thao của Yuuri.

“Không, Sensei! Cú nhảy! Cú nhảy đi!” những đứa trẻ khác đề nghị, và sau đó, Yuuri được vây quanh bởi lũ học trò nhỏ của mình, yêu cầu những kĩ năng chúng muốn thử. Yuuri yêu việc này. Dĩ nhiên, tách rời khỏi trường đấu trượt băng nghệ thuật ban đầu có chút khó khăn, nhưng giờ đây, anh chỉ vui thú vui dạy lũ trẻ những điều mới mẻ. Lớp anh chỉ bao gồm trẻ con từ sáu đến mười tuổi. Lúc này anh có mười học sinh, tất cả đều tham dự khóa học từ thứ hai đến thứ sáu, vài em lại đến vào chủ nhật vì chúng biết đằng nào anh cũng dành ngày cuối tuần tại sân tập và chúng muốn được ở bên giáo viên mình yêu thích.

Yuuri tận hưởng cuộc sống ẩn dật của mình, sau một năm ròng chán nản vì phần trình diễn thảm bại của anh trong kì chung kết Grand Prix lần thứ năm của mình. Anh đã chuẩn bị kĩ càng để đoạt lấy huy chương vàng sau khi bị đánh bại trong ba mùa giải vừa rồi bởi Viktor Nikiforov, nên khi ý thức rằng mình chỉ có thể lấy được huy chương bạc, anh làm cả thế giới sửng sốt với tuyên bố giải nghệ khi vừa đạt đến đỉnh cao sự nghiệp. Anh còn nhớ như in Chris và Viktor đã giận dữ thế nào; và ngay cả Yakov, huấn luyện viên của Viktor, cũng mắng nhiếc anh vì quyết định ra đi đột ngột này.

Nhưng lúc này anh chẳng buồn quan tâm nữa.

Sau khi tan ca, Yuuri ở lại giúp Yuuko đến tận khuya. Yuuko lúc nào cũng để anh sử dụng sân tập thỏa thích, và tối nay Yuuri đang có cảm hứng trượt.

Anh mang giày trượt và chậm rãi bước về phía sân băng. Trong một lúc, anh trượt thong dong đến khi nảy ra ý tưởng. Bài trượt “Stammi Vicino” của Viktor là một màn trình diễn tuyệt vời mà Yuuri được diện kiến trong giải Grand Prix và giải Vô địch Thế giới của mùa này. Chẳng còn ai trong sân tập nữa, nên Yuuri biết anh có thể biểu diễn tùy thích. Anh không chơi nhạc để Yuuko khỏi chú ý. Dù sao thì, anh cũng nhớ từng nốt của bản nhạc ấy trong đầu rồi.

Bắt đầu nào!

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky chả thể ngờ được lão già ấy lại quên bẵng đi lời hứa của mình! Cậu đã chiến thắng Giải Grand Prix thiếu niên mà không cần những cú nhảy xoay vòng tư, và Viktor Nikiforov đã hứa sẽ biên đạo cho program ra mắt kì thi cấp cao của Yuri… Ấy thế mà gã khốn ấy lại quên khuấy đi mất, và nó khiến Yuri điên tiết lên được. Được thôi, nếu Viktor đã không thích thì Yuri sẽ phải tìm người khác. Người nào đó có thể giúp cậu đánh bại Viktor.

Cơ mà Viktor đã bất khả chiến bại suốt năm năm liền rồi. Gã ta đã ẵm những năm huy chương vàng liên tiếp trong Giải Quốc tế rồi, và mùa sau gã sẽ lấy chiếc huy chương thứ sáu. Máu Yuri sôi lên giận dữ khi nhớ về điều đấy. Năm nay cậu sẽ lật đổ đế chế của lão. Yuri uống từng ngụm nước ép khi nhìn Viktor, đang được phóng viên phỏng vấn cho huy chương vàng Giải Quốc tế thứ năm của gã.

“Anh đã có dự tính gì cho mùa giải sau chưa?” một phóng viên hỏi. Tất nhiên họ sẽ hỏi câu đấy. Ai cũng nghe phong phanh tin Viktor sắp sửa giải nghệ. Dù sao thì lão cũng hai mươi bảy tuổi rồi. Nhưng Yuri biết thừa. Viktor vẫn sẽ ổn trong hai, ba mùa nữa. Gã là Huyền thoại Sống của Nga còn gì.

“Mùa sau hả?” Viktor mỉm cười duyên dáng. “Ừ thì… tôi vẫn chưa có ý định cụ thể… nhưng tôi thực sự mong rằng mình có thể cùng thi đấu trên sàn băng với vận động viên Nhật Bản Yuuri Katsuki lần nữa…”

Yuri từ từ chớp mắt. Các phóng viên sôi nổi hẳn lên, ngay cả Christophe Giacometti phải ôm mặt ngán ngẩm vì sự thẳng thừng của Viktor. Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri biết quá rõ cái tên đó. Một vận động viên Nhật Bản với tên gọi giống như cậu, và là kẻ duy nhất đánh bại được Viktor Nikiforov trong hai mùa liên tiếp ở giải Grand Prix và Thế giới, tuy nhỏ hơn vận động viên người Nga những bốn tuổi. Khi Katsuki vẫn còn thi đấu, Viktor đã phải chịu xếp hạng nhì, khi chỉ cách biệt nhau vài ba điểm trong hai mùa giải, trước khi gã có thể đánh bại vận động viên người Nhật với cách biệt chưa đến một điểm. Yuri đã xem màn trình diễn của Katsuki, và cậu đã bị cuốn hút

Và giờ đây, Viktor đang mong chờ Yuuri Katsuki trở lại thi đấu trượt băng nghệ thuật và bỏ quên bài trình diễn ra mắt kì thi cấp cao của Yuri sao?

Vận động viên trẻ tuổi thề sẽ đánh bại Viktor trong bài diễn ra mắt của mình. Và để được như thế, cậu phải xin Yuuri Katsuki làm huấn luyện viên của mình cho kì được.

* * *

Câu trả lời cuối cùng cũng đến khi Yuri lướt điện thoại, cố gắng tìm hiểu thêm về Katsuki Yuuri. Và nó đến dưới dạng một video, chỉ được đang vài giờ trước, và đã trở thành tin sốt dẻo trên YouTube. Yuri nhăn mặt khi xem đề tựa.

**[Yuuri Katsuki] Thử trượt bài Free Program của Viktor Nikiforov [Stammi Vicino]**

Yuri nhếch mép cười. Cậu biết thừa video này vẫn còn mới. Cập gõ vào màn hình và xem đoạn video. Và cậu biết ngay vì sao Yuuri Katsuki có thể sánh ngang hàng với Viktor. Anh ta cũng là một thiên tài. Viktor có thể khá khoản kĩ thuật, nhưng Yuuri đã bù đắp ở phần trình diễn. Yuri thề rằng những bước chuyển tiếp ấy mượt mà hơn hẳn của Viktor với những chỉnh sửa và độ khó tăng dần trong bài diễn.

Yuri kiểm các trang tin tức và thấy cả thế giới trượt băng đang sửng sốt, đồn đại rằng đó có thể là Yuuri Katsuki sẽ quay lại sàn đấu trượt băng nghệ thuật sau khi nghe những lời của Viktor trong bài phỏng vấn. Vẫn chưa tìm thấy câu trả lời từ tin Nhật Bản, dù cho họ có săn tìm đến tận quê nhà của anh tại Hasetsu.

Hasetsu.

Yuri gật gù. Cậu nhanh chóng chuẩn bị hành lý và đặt vé. Cậu gọi cho Yakov.

“Yakov, tôi sẽ đến Nhật!” Cậu thét lên trong điện thoại.

* * *

Yuri chả thể biết làm sao để tìm được Yuuri Katsuki khi cậu đến ga tàu hỏa tại Hasetsu. Cậu không biết chút tiếng Nhật nào. Và khi cậu thử hỏi cảnh sát ngoài cửa ga tàu, thứ tiếng Anh vỡ vụn khiến Yuri Plisetsky phải chào thua. Cậu bắt đầu hoài nghi, khi đã mệt mỏi và đói meo. Trước khi kịp nhận ra thì cậu đã đến bãi biển, chẳng còn nơi nào để đi. Cậu đã kéo lê chiếc vali khắp Hasetsu để tìm kiếm Yuuri Katsuki rồi.

Với tất cà sự bực dọc, cậu quay người về phía đại dương và hét lớn.

“Yuuri Katsuki, rốt cuộc anh đang ở nơi quái quỷ nào thế?!!!”

Cậu chẳng để ý người đàn ông đứng tuổi đang câu cá cạnh bên mình.

“Ủa? Cháu là bạn của Yuuri-kun à?” người đàn ông hỏi. Tiếng Anh của ông ta dở tệ, nhưng ít ra Yuri hiểu ông hơn. “Nếu cháu định tìm nó, thì chắc nó ở sân tập trượt băng gần lâu đài kia kìa,” người đàn ông nói, chỉ về hướng một tòa lâu đài phong cách phương Đông.

Yuri nhanh chóng cảm ơn ông, rồi kéo lê vali mình đến sân tập ông nhắc tới. Tòa nhà tuy đã cũ, nhưng được chăm coi rất kĩ. Yuri không thể đọc được phần Hán tự, nhưng tựa tiếng Anh viết bên dưới rõ ràng viết là “Lâu đài Băng”. Yuri đẩy cửa mở ra và ánh mắt cậu bắt gặp một người phụ nữ tóc nâu đứng sâu quầy thu ngân.

“Nếu cậu là phóng viên, tôi đã bảo là Katsuki Yuuri không có ở đây,” cô nói, chẳng buồn ngẩng mặt lên. “Hãy rời đi trước khi tôi gọi cảnh sát đến.”

Người phụ nữ ấy nói bằng tiếng Anh. Có lẽ cánh nhà báo đã đến tận đây tìm Katsuki Yuuri thật, Yuuri hiển nhiên phải biết họ dai dẳng thế nào mà.

“Tôi không phải nhà báo,” Yuri nói với người phụ nữ.

Cuối cùng, cô cũng nhìn Yuri và mở to mắt trầm trồ. “Yuri Plisetsky!” cô thốt lên. Yuri không cười, chỉ gật đầu. Ừ thì, cậu cũng khá có tiếng khi hiện là vận động viên sáng giá của nước Nga kia mà. “Sao cậu lại ở đây?” Cô hỏi. Tiếng Anh của cô cũng đậm chất địa phương.

“Tôi cần gặp Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuri nói nhanh. “Cho tôi biết anh ấy ở đâu đi.”

“Yuuri-kun? Ơ… à… cậu ấy ở trong đấy…?” cô gái khá do dự khi nói với Yuri, nhưng cậu trai người Nga chẳng quan tâm. Cậu lôi chiếc vali của mình đến rìa sân tập và dừng chân khi nhìn thấy Yuuri Katsuki lướt trên mặt băng.

Yuri không hề nhận ra program này của Katsuki Yuuri; chắc chỉ là bản biên đạo linh tinh nào đó. Chẳng có nhạc nền; chỉ có âm thanh lả lướt của giày trượt trên băng. Nhưng chỉ từ động tác của Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri có thể nghe rõ thanh điệu. Thứ gì đó đầy mê hoặc… Yuri nghĩ ngợi khi quan sát. Cách Katsuki di chuyển, cách anh nghiêng đầu, cử động chân, tay và hông trong vũ đạo toát lên sự rù quến, và Yuri thấy má mình ửng lên.

Khi Katsuki ngưng lại và chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ, Yuri bước lại và hét về hướng vận động viên Nhật Bản.

“Yuuri Katsuki! Tôi cần anh trở thành huấn luyện viên của tôi!”

* * *

“Yura đến Nhật rồi sao?” Viktor Nikiforov hỏi Yakov khi đến tập vào sáng hôm đó. “Để làm chi nhỉ?” Anh nghiêng đầu bối rối.

“Vitya vẫn không biết sao? Là tin sốt dẻo khắp nơi rồi đó,” Mila Babicheva nói khi nàng trượt đến chỗ vận động viên tóc bạc và huấn luyện viên của họ. “Em tưởng anh nhất định phải biết tin rồi ấy chứ…” Nữ vận động viên nhận xét.

“Anh làm rơi điện thoại vào bồn vệ sinh khi đi từ Nhật về. Anh chả xem được tin tức chi cả…” Viktor gãi đầu bối rối.

Yakov làu bàu trong cổ họng, rồi bỏ mặc Viktor và Mila. Mila lôi điện thoại từ túi quần và gõ liên kết đến một đoạn video trên YouTube. Viktor chờ video tải xong.

“Nó được đăng lên ngay sau lần phát biểu khinh suất của anh sau Giải Vô địch Thế giới đấy. Nhớ chứ? Khi anh nói anh muốn cùng thi đấu với vận động viên người Nhật Yuuri Katsuki lần nữa ấy,” Mila nói. Video đã tải xong và mắt Viktor mở to khi trông thấy Yuuri Katsuki biểu diễn program Free Skate của anh năm nay.

Anh suýt đánh rơi điện thoại của Mila khi chạy vội đến băng ghế, tháo giày trượt và chạy đi mua điện thoại mới. Sáu tiếng sau, anh bắt chuyến bay tiếp theo đến Nhật Bản. Anh phải gặp Yuuri và nói chuyện với cậu.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri chăm chú nhìn cậu thanh niên người Nga trước mặt mình. Hiển nhiên anh phải biết đó là ai. Yuri Plisetsky, Tiểu Tiên nước Nga. Anh nhìn thấy cậu bé vài lần trên truyền hình và xem một số bài trình diễn của cậu trong Giải Vô địch cấp thanh thiếu niên. Yuri Plisetsky rất tài giỏi. Cậu bé tài năng, xinh đẹp, và đã có huấn luyện viên rồi.

“Không được,” Yuuri nói đơn giản.

“Tại sao không?” Yuri Plisetsky thắc mắc.

“Bởi tôi đã có quá nhiều người chú ý rồi, tôi không cần thêm dầu vào lửa bằng việc trở thành huấn luyện viên của cậu. Chẳng phải cậu đã có huấn luyện viên rồi sao? Yakov rất tuyệt kia mà,” Yuuri nói khi nghĩ về lão Yakov già tốt bụng và những bài giảng huyên thuyên của lão. Yakov thi thoảng lại mắng mỏ anh nhiều hơn hẳn chính thầy dạy của anh là Celestino nữa.

“Yakov đương bận tay với Viktor,” Yuri nói chua chát.

“Viktor già đầu rồi. Dù sao anh ta cũng chả để tâm tới Yakov đâu.” Yuuri nói.

“Tôi chả thể để Yakov huấn luyện mình vì tôi không muốn mình có cùng huấn luyện viên với Viktor!” Yuri nói. “Tôi muốn hạ gục lão ta. Và để làm thế, tôi cần anh huấn luyện tôi. Anh không cần lo về chi phí hay gì đâu. Tôi sẽ trả công anh đàng hoàng!”

Yuuri day trán khi cơn đau đầu sắp sửa ập đến. Anh chẳng muốn quay lại thi đấu trượt băng tí nào. Nhưng sau khi đám nhóc sinh ba nhà Nishigori đăng video của anh lên YouTube, ai cũng mong mỏi anh trở về. Yuuri chẳng hề muốn quay lại thi đấu trượt băng nghệ thuật. Phiền hà lắm, và sau lần thất bại hai năm về trước, anh đã tìm ra lí do hoàn hảo để hoàn toàn ngưng thi đấu và mở lớp dạy trượt băng nho nhỏ của mình. Ba năm trước, ai nấy đều kinh ngạc khi anh tuyên bố giải nghệ. Anh đã đánh mất lí do tranh tài sau màn trình diễn thảm bại đó rồi. Nhưng anh vẫn yêu sân băng. Và anh luôn yêu việc dạy lũ trẻ cách khiêu vũ trên băng.

Trở thành huấn luyện viên của Yuri Plisetsky có thể là lối thoát duy nhất của anh lúc này. Nhưng Yuuri không thích phải lợi dụng cậu bé tí nào.

“Tại sao cậu muốn đánh bại Viktor?” Yuuri hỏi.

“Bởi lão quên hứa hẹn với tôi,” Yuri Plisetsky nói. “Lão quên luôn rằng mình phải biên đạo một bài diễn cho tôi, và khi tôi hỏi tới, lão chỉ bảo mình quên mất rồi. Lão bảo sang năm sẽ làm.”

“Thế chịu khó chờ sang năm đi,” Yuuri đáp.

“Không! Tôi sẽ cho lão thấy rằng tôi chả cần lão biên đạo để thắng! Tôi chả cần lão giúp.”

“Vậy nên cậu mới tìm đến tôi sao?” Yuuri nhướn mày.

“Bởi từ xưa giờ chỉ mình anh đánh bại được Viktor thôi,” Yuri nói. “Đây là màn trình diễn đầu tiên cho mùa giải cấp cao của tôi. Tôi muốn hạ bệ Viktor trong mùa giải ra mắt của mình như lão đã làm được mấy năm về trước, như anh đã làm…”

Yuuri thở dài. Anh có thể thấy rõ khát vọng hằn trong ánh mắt của Yuri, và anh biết mình luôn mềm lòng trước ánh nhìn đó. Yuri luôn khát khao được thể hiện bản thân, rằng cậu chẳng phải đơn thuần là cái bóng sau lưng Viktor Nikiforov vĩ đại. Cậu muốn là người giỏi nhất bằng cách đánh bại Viktor trên sân băng. Niềm khao khát chiến thắng và động lực đấy… Yuuri khó lòng nói là anh căm ghét chúng được.

“Mùa giải này thôi đấy,” cuối cùng Yuuri nói. “Và tôi muốn em tự mình nói với Yakov. Tôi không muốn phải nghe ông ấy thuyết giảng thêm lần nữa. Em nhất định phải đánh bại Viktor trong mùa giải này vì tôi sẽ không là huấn luyện viên của em cho mùa sau đâu.”

Mặt Yuri sáng bừng lên và cậu gật đầu vui vẻ.

“Đi gom đồ đạc của tôi từ phòng tập ballet đã rồi chúng ta về chỗ tôi,” Yuuri thở dài. Có thể anh sẽ hối hận với quyết định này sau.

* * *

Viktor bước xuống ga xe lửa và nhìn quanh. Anh gọi một chiếc taxi, và cố giải thích mình muốn về đâu. Cuối cùng thì tài xế cũng hiểu được nơi Viktor cần đến, Hừng đông Yu-topia, một quán trọ suối nước nóng nơi gia đình Yuuri làm chủ tại Hasetsu. Viktor cầu mong rằng Yuuri vẫn còn ở lại quán trọ. Khi đến nơi, anh mang cặp kính râm Gucci và chiếc mũ câu cá mua từ phi trường. Viktor kéo vali đến quầy tiếp tân.

“Chào mừng! Cháu đến để đặt phòng hay tắm suối nước nóng?” quý bà đằng sau quầy hỏi bằng tiếng Anh vỡ vụn với giọng hồ hởi. Viktor mỉm cười khi gã nhanh chóng nhận ra mẹ Yuuri. Hai người rất giống nhau.

“À vâng, cho cháu một phòng ạ,” Viktor mỉm cười và bỏ kính râm ra. “Cô cho cháu biết liệu mình có thể tìm gặp Yuuri Katsuki ở đâu không ạ?”

“Yuuri hả? Hm, có lẽ bây giờ thằng bé đang ở phòng tập ballet ấy. Nó rời đi với Yurio vào sáng nay rồi,” Người phụ nữ niềm nở nói.

“Yurio?” Viktor hỏi chậm rãi.

“Phải. Yuri Plietsky, Yuuri bảo vậy. Thằng bé là vận động viên trượt băng đến từ Nga,” người phụ nữ gật gù. “Bởi có hai Yu(u)ri sẽ dễ gây nhần lẫn nên Mari gọi thằng bé là Yurio. Mari là chị gái của Yuuri ấy. Cho cô biết tên cháu được chứ?”

“Vâng ạ. Là Viktor ạ. Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor nói với bà, chờ đợi phản ứng. Thật kì lạ rằng cha mẹ Yuuri chả biết gì về anh trong khi con trai họ là vận động viên giỏi nhất Viktor biết đến.

“À! Cháu cũng là dân trượt mà!” người phụ nữ chợt nhận ra. “Chắc cháu cũng là bạn của Yuuri nhỉ? Rất vui được gặp cháu, cháu Nikiforov.”

Mẹ Yuuri gọi Mari và nhờ cô dẫn đến phòng Viktor. Viktor quyết định sẽ ngâm mình ở suối nước nóng trong khi chờ Yuuri và Yurio (Viktor yêu biệt danh ấy chết đi được!) trở về. Anh thở dài sung sướng khi ngâm mình trong suối nước nóng. Thảo nào Yuuri yêu thích ở lại quán trọ gia đình mình đến vậy nếu em ấy có thể tận hưởng suối nước nóng mỗi ngày. Viktor sẽ chẳng phiền nếu được dọn sang ở luôn đâu.

Viktor suýt chút nữa đã ngủ quên khi làn nước ấm áp nới lỏng từng thớ cơ của anh khi đột nhiên, cánh cửa dẫn đến bồn tắm ngoài trời bật mở thật mạnh bạo và hai bóng hình xồng xộc chạy đến. Viktor mỉm cười khi nhận ra mái tóc vàng quen thuộc và mái đầu đen nhánh của chàng trai người Nhật cạnh bên nhóc con tóc vàng.

“Viktor…” Yurio trầm mặc nói. “Ông làm khỉ gì ở đây…?”

Viktor chẳng chút ngại ngùng đứng dậy từ suối nước nóng và đưa một tay ra một cách kịch tính dù chẳng có miếng vải nào che thân.

“Yuuri…! Anh đến để lôi cưng về tiếp tục thi trượt băng đây!” anh nói, giọng đầy tự hào. “Hãy cùng thi thố thật lành mạnh nào!” anh nháy mắt.

“Thay quần áo vào đi đã, ngốc ạ!” Yuuri đưa Yurio vào trong và đóng sập cửa, để Viktor trần truồng đứng đấy với vẻ ngờ nghệch.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky ném ánh nhìn cay độc về phía Viktor Nikiforov, gã vẫn còn bận rộn ngấu nghiến món katsudon nên không để ý tới vận động viên trẻ tuổi. Cậu tức điên lên được khi tìm thấy Viktor ở chỗ này. Đáng ra lão ta không nên ở đây chứ! Và lão có ý gì khi nói mình sẽ lôi Yuuri về thi trượt băng chứ? Yuuri đã đồng ý trở thành huấn luyện viên của cậu rồi kia mà, và Viktor vẫn là lão già não cá vàng khốn nạn mà Yurio sẽ đánh bại trong kì thi ra mắt ở cấp cao.

“Ông sang đây làm cái gì?” Yurio trừng mắt nhìn Viktor giận dữ.

“Hử? Lôi nhóc về với Yakov và đảm bảo Yuuri tham dự kì Grand Prix mùa này chứ còn gì,” Viktor nói khi vuốt hạt cơm khỏi mặt với nụ cười tươi tắn. “Yakov đang điên tiết lên vì nhóc bỏ mặc lão để theo chân một huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi và xinh trai hơn kìa…”

“Tôi chẳng dại gì về Nga lúc này đâu. Yuuri đã đồng ý huấn luyện tôi trong mùa giải này rồi…!” Giọng cậu quả quyết khi đứng dậy một cách giận dữ và giậm chân bước lên gian nhà trên.

* * *

Sáng hôm sau, ba vận động viên tập trung ở sân trượt trống không của Lâu đài Băng. Viktor mặc chiếc áo thun đen và giày trượt lưỡi vàng đặt mua, Yurio với áo khoác có mũ trùm đầu và Yuuri mặc áo thun xanh đen. Viktor mỉm cười và ngân nga một điệu nhạc, trong khi Yurio đã sẵn sàng đón nhận bất kì program nào Yuuri đưa ra.

“Có một thứ “dự án” mà tôi và Viktor đang triển khai trước khi tôi giải nghệ,” Yuuri mở lời, nhìn Yurio, “Cả hai chúng tôi cùng biên đạo Short Program của mình trên cùng nền nhạc.”

“Cùng nền nhạc sao?” Yurio nhướn mày.

“Nhạc thì giống, nhưng hai bản cải biên khác nhau cho hai chủ đề trái ngược nhau,” Viktor gật đầu, nở nụ cười quá tươi tắn với Yurio. “Bản nhạc mang tên “Tình ái: Eros và Agape”.”

Yurio bối rối nhìn cả Yuuri lẫn Viktor. Eros và Agape sao? Ít nhất thì Yurio nắm được cốt lõi sự khác biệt của hai khái niệm đó. Vậy ra Yuuri đã dựng nên bài này trước khi anh quyết định nghỉ hưu sao? Yurio vẫn chẳng thể hiểu lí do vì sao, và cậu cũng chẳng muốn hỏi Viktor vì xem ra lão già tóc bạc đã biết chút gì đó rồi.

“Em đã từng nghĩ về tình yêu chưa, hả Yurio?” Yuuri hỏi vận động viên trẻ tuổi.

Yurio phì cười và lắc đầu. Cậu chẳng chút mảy may nghĩ đến những việc như vậy. Cậu quá bận rộn nghĩ tới trượt băng, nghĩ tới những cú nhảy xoay vòng tư mà cậu có thể thực hiện. Yuuri mỉm cười thấu hiểu.

“Vậy thì, tôi nghĩ em nên nghe qua nhạc nền trước,” Yuuri nói. Anh bấm nút chơi nhạc và một giai điệu mềm mại, tuyệt đẹp bắt đầu vang lên.

Ám ảnh, thuần khiết, trong trắng. Yurio rùng mình khi nghĩ đến việc phải trượt với nền nhạc này. Thể loại nhạc này sẽ cần rất nhiều cảm xúc, và Yurio biết thừa mình chẳng giỏi khoản đấy. Yuuri và Viktor nhìn cậu, chờ đợi điều gì đó từ cậu bé.

“Em nghĩ thế nào?” Yuuri hỏi sau khi dừng bản nhạc lại.

“Cái thứ rác rưởi thuần khiết và trong trắng. Làm tôi buồn nôn chết đi được,” Yurio phản ứng bằng cách vờ nôn khan nhạo vẻ báng.

“Được rồi, vậy nghe thử bài này xem,” Yuuri nhấn nút chơi nhạc lần nữa và âm điệu đã thay đổi.

Giai điệu vẫn như cũ, nhưng đoạn cải biên này hoàn toàn trái ngược với đoạn trước. Tiếng đàn ghi ta gảy lên thánh thót, thanh âm đầy nhục dục của đàn violon. Nghe như một bản nhạc hoàn toàn khác biệt và mắt Yurio sáng bừng khi nghe thấy bản nhạc này. Thứ này. Thứ này chắc chắn cậu có thể làm được.

“Này, Yuuri! Tôi muốn bản này! Tôi muốn trượt bản này!” cậu nói.

Yuuri mỉm cười và tiếp tục giải thích. “Bản nhạc thứ nhất là “Tình ái: Agape.” Chủ đề là tình thương vô điều kiện. Bản thứ hai là “Tình ái: Eros”, chủ đề là tình yêu nhục dục,” Yuuri nói. “Viktor và tôi làm việc riêng lẻ để biên đạo cho hai bản nhạc này. Tôi làm “Eros”, và Viktor làm “Agape”.”

Yurio chớp mắt. Cậu cứ nghĩ Yuuri sẽ biên đạo cho Agape, bởi với chủ đề và phong cách đấy thì hợp tính Yuuri hơn và với bản tính bông đùa của Viktor và vai diễn trai làng chơi của gã lại hợp Eros hơn. Nhưng Yurio đoán rằng, đây là hai vận động viên xuất sắc của thế giới với ý thích làm khán giả bất ngờ. Cơ mà Yurio vẫn thắc mắc làm thế nào Yuuri có thể truyền đạt hết Eros, khi anh được những người hâm mộ gọi là “Bánh mì Cuộn quế Đáng yêu trên Sân băng Cần được Che chở”.

“Vậy nên, tôi đã thảo luận với Viktor tối qua, và quyết định cho phép em sử dụng bản “Agape” của Viktor cho bài Short Program của em,” Yuuri kết thúc.

Yurio chớp mắt, cố tiếp thu những gì Yuuri vừa nói. “CÁI GÌ CƠ?! Đổi đi chứ! Làm thế quái nào tôi lại phải xài program của _lão ta_ chứ!” Yurio thét lên giận dữ, ném ánh mắt hình viên đạn về phía Viktor vẫn đang mỉm cười ngây ngô. “Vả lại, nó không phù hợp hình tượng của tôi tí nào cả!”

“‘Hình tượng của nhóc’ sao?” Nụ cười của Viktor vẫn không chút suy suyển. “Nhóc quả thật đề cao bản thân mình quá rồi đấy, Yurio à~! Chìa khóa để khiến người khác ngạc nhiên là làm ngược lại với những gì người ta nghĩ mình sẽ làm đấy. Vả lại, nhóc tầm thường và xoàng xĩnh hơn mình nghĩ lắm. Nhóc cần phải ý thức về bản thân mình hơn, anh ngạc nhiên là nhóc có thể tự chọn hình ảnh của mình đó nha. Từ góc nhìn của khán giả, nhóc chỉ là một nhóc mèo con mà thôi~” Giọng của gã vẫn nhẹ nhàng và bông đùa, nhưng cũng đủ làm Yurio lung lay.

“Nhóc có một tuần để thành thạo bài này, không khéo là anh lôi nhóc về Nga và bắt Yuuri phải tham dự giải Grand Prix mùa này đó. Nếu nhóc không muốn xài program của anh, anh cũng chả ép. Chúng ta có thể đỡ tốn thời gian và đặt vé máy bay về Nga liền luôn.”

Yuri cứng họng, khi cậu ngước lên nhìn Viktor vẫn mỉm cười ngây ngô và Yuuri vẫn trầm lặng. Cậu chẳng muốn về Nga lúc này tí nào. Những lời nói cay nghiệt của Viktor chỉ càng khiến cậu giận dữ, và muốn nỗ lực chứng tỏ bản thân hơn nữa. Cậu sẽ cho lão già này biết cậu có thể tiến xa đến đâu. Yurio sẽ khiến Viktor hối hận về những lời vừa rồi, bảo cậu là hạng xoàng xĩnh. Yurio thề sẽ đánh gục Viktor tại giải Chung kết Grand Prix. Cậu sẽ tước lấy Huy chương vàng từ tay lão khốn cao ngạo đó.

“Tôi sẽ trượt nó, bản “Agape” này,” cuối cùng cậu quyết định. “Tôi sẽ thành thục nó trong một tuần và buộc Yuuri trở thành huấn luyện viên của tôi.”

Yuuri mỉm cười với Yurio và nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu trai tóc vàng. “Em sẽ làm được, Yurio à.”

“Tốt quá! Thế anh mượn bài “Eros” của cưng nhá, Yuuri~” Viktor tươi cười và ôm chặt lấy Yuuri.

* * *

“Được rồi, trước mắt là “Tình ái: Eros”,” Yuuri mỉm cười khi anh đứng ở giữa sân trượt. Yuuri đã bàn với Viktor rằng anh sẽ cho cậu thấy biên đạo của _Eros_ rồi sau đó, Viktor sẽ hướng dẫn biên đạo _Agape_.

Cạnh cậu, Yurio có thể thấy Viktor mỉm cười thích thú khi nhìn Yuuri trượt trên băng. _Viktor đã chờ cái ngày Yuuri trở lại sân băng kia mà,_ Yurio trầm ngâm. Lão ngốc đến tận đây để thuyết phục anh kia đấy. Viktor đã dự tính giải nghệ, và đây có thể là mùa cuối cùng của gã. Có lẽ đây là lí do vì sao gã mong muốn thi đấu với Yuuri đến vậy. Dù sao thì, vận động viên duy nhất có thể hạ bệ được Viktor trên đỉnh cao sự nghiệp chỉ có mình Katsuki Yuuri kia mà. Yurio thừa biết Viktor đầu óc bao giờ cũng ở trên mây và có tật xấu là rất hay quên (có lẽ một phần cũng do tuổi tác, Yurio khịt mũi), nhưng dạo gần đây, Viktor có vẻ đang xuống dốc. Cậu cũng chả thể trách được gã. Sao khi đoạt được huy chương vàng thứ năm trong giải Quốc tế, Viktor cũng chán ngấy việc chẳng có đối thủ cạnh tranh thực sự rồi.

Yurio cẩn thận quan sát Katsuki Yuuri dịu dàng e lệ trở thành Thánh thần Tình ái trên sàn băng, khi dạo khúc ghi ta nổi lên. Những cử động của anh đầy vẻ rù quến, mời gọi, bỡn cợt. Yurio có thể thấy má mình nóng bừng lên khi Yuuri xoay người và gửi hai người cái nhếch mép quyến rũ. Viktor huýt gió cạnh cậu khi họ xem Yuuri khiêu vũ, kể câu chuyện về sự cám dỗ. Yurio thừa biết Yuuri là một nhà vô địch thế giới, nhưng cậu không ngờ anh lại giỏi thế này. Từng cử chỉ của anh tạo nên giao hưởng, những bước chân và xoay người của anh dựng nên một vở kịch, từng cú nhảy của anh rù quến người xem.

Lúc này đây, anh chẳng còn là Yuuri trìu mến nữa. Lúc này đây, con người trên sân băng là một kiều nữ, người con gái xinh đẹp nhất thị trấn, rù quến chàng trai làng chơi để hắn rơi vào lưới tình của nàng. Yurio không tài nào hiểu được làm thế nào Yuuri có thể uyển chuyển như phụ nữ nhưng vẫn giữ được cá tính của đàn ông. Viktor thường làm thế khi gã còn trẻ, khi còn để tóc dài, nhưng cách Yuuri thể hiện là một đẳng cấp ái nam ái nữ hoàn toàn khác. Cậu không để ý rằng nhạc nền đã kết thúc và Yuuri đang khẽ thở dốc.

“Dạng như thế đấy, Viktor nhé?” anh hỏi gã người Nga cao hơn.

Viktor nhảy lên sân băng và sung sướng chạy đến ôm ghì Yuuri. “Thật tuyệt vời, Yuuri à! Đó là thứ gợi cảm nhất anh thấy cả đời ấy!” Viktor xích lại gần hơn đến khi mặt gã chỉ cách Yuuri vài li. Tay gã nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm Yuuri trong khi ngón cái miết nhẹ lên đôi môi mềm mại của Yuuri với vẻ đầy rù quến. “ _Eros_ của em thật mê hoặc, Yuuri à, anh thực mong mỏi được khiêu vũ cho em và khiến em mang thai với tất cả sự lôi cuốn của nó…” gã thì thầm với giọng trầm bổng.

“Ê này! Viktor! Cho tôi xem cái vũ đạo Agape khốn khiếp ấy ngay bây giờ xem nào!” Yurio thét lên từ rìa sân băng khiến Yuuri nhanh chóng trở về thực tại, và đẩy Viktor đi thật nhanh.

“Ngưng giở trò mèo và cho Yurio xem vũ đạo đi,” Yuuri vỗ vai Viktor và trượt đến thành sân băng. Mặt anh vẫn còn ửng hồng, dù Yurio ko chắc là vì program này hay vì Viktor nữa. Điều đó càng làm Yurio khó chịu gấp bội. Rõ ràng là Viktor đang cố đánh lạc hướng Yuuri khỏi việc huấn luyện cậu để cậu nếm mùi thất bại, và cậu nhất quyết không được để điều đó xảy ra!

Yuuri bước tới dàn âm thanh và mở bản nhạc “Tình ái: Agape” khi thanh âm mềm mại và dịu dàng nổi lên. Viktor xoay chuyển, và trái hẳn với điệu nhảy say đắm và rù quến của Yuuri, vũ đạo này có phần dịu dàng, kiềm chế, và nhạy cảm hơn. Nó thuần khiết và trong trắng. Từng cử chỉ, từng nét mặt của Viktor trái ngược hoàn toàn với “Eros” của Yuuri, nhưng vẫn có độ khó tương đương. Tình yêu vô điều kiện. Tình yêu của Chúa trời. Chỉ là tình yêu thương thuần túy mà thôi. Yurio cẩn thận xem xét từ chuyển động đến khi Viktor kết thúc với tư thế cuối cùng, hai tay đan vào nhau và giơ cao như cầu nguyện trước Chúa. Đây là một bản nhạc tràn đầy xúc cảm, thứ mà Yurio luôn nghĩ chỉ Yuuri mới có thể thực hiện được.

“Nhóc hiểu chứ hả, Yurio?” Viktor nở nụ cười hình trái tim và trượt về phía Yuuri và Yurio.

“Ừ, tôi nắm được cốt lõi rồi,” Yurio nói.

“Tốt, tốt lắm. Yuuri bảo anh là nhóc sẽ biểu diễn bài _Agape_ trong bài biểu diễn tại Fukuoka với những vận động viên trẻ tuổi khác nhá,” Viktor vui vẻ nói.

Yurio chớp mắt và quay sang Yuuri, “Cái gì chứ?! Sao anh không nói gì với tôi cả?!” cậu gào lên giận dữ.

Yuuri chỉ mỉm cười ngây thơ, “Ừ thì, thật ra là quyết định vào giờ chót em à. Ban sáng, phát thanh viên Morooka có mời tôi đến làm giám khảo tại buổi trình diễn, nhưng tôi hỏi xem em có thể cùng tham dự hay không. Viktor và tôi sẽ đánh giá phần trình bày của em.”

“Nhóc sợ hả, Yurio? Nếu là anh, anh nhất định sẽ thắng chỉ sau một tuần tập “Eros” đó nha,” Viktor nháy mắt.

Yurio gầm gừ giận dữ và hét gì đó về phía Viktor trước khi bước ra khỏi sân tập và đóng sầm cửa kính lại. Yuuri thở dài và trừng mắt nhìn Viktor.

“Anh đừng nên chọc giận thằng bé như vậy,” Yuuri mắng Viktor.

“Sao không? Nhóc con bỏ đi mất, giờ anh có thể giữ em cho riêng mình rồi,” Viktor sung sướng ôm lấy Yuuri. “Cùng tập “Eros” nào, Yuuri!” anh nói giọng đầy cám dỗ.

Yuuri thở dài. “Chả hiểu sao kiểu nói của anh càng làm em không muốn tập với anh hơn…”

“Yuuri à!”

* * *

Buổi tập huấn hệt như địa ngục chốn trần gian, Yurio nghĩ trong khi lặp đi lặp lại vũ đạo dưới sự chỉ dẫn của Yuuri. Và việc cả lão Viktor quan sát ở rìa sân băng chỉ tổ làm Yurio thêm chướng tai gai mắt, nhất là khi lão đưa ra một lời khuyên rất hữu ích. Chẳng nhẽ lão xem thường cậu đến thế nên mới đưa ra những lời khuyên này? Cậu tiếp tục ôn lại biên đạo đến khi Yuuri ngăn cậu lại.

“Dừng! Dừng lại đã!” Yuuri nói.

Yurio dừng lại và quay sang chàng trai tóc đen, trông giận dữ và bối rối. Cậu đang thở dốc sau khi lặp đi lặp lại vũ đạo quá nhiều lần nhưng Yuuri vẫn tỏ vẻ không hài lòng.

“Sao nữa?” Cậu thở hắt giận dữ.

“Hừm… không hiểu sao tôi vẫn thấy em chưa lột tả hết _Agape_ ,” Yuuri thủ thỉ. “Tham vọng và tính quả quyết của em làm lu mờ sự nhạy cảm và mềm mại của bản nhạc rồi.”

“Nhưng Viktor rất tự tin khi trượt bài này kia mà!” Yurio cãi lại, trừng mắt nhìn mái đầu xám bạc đang vui vẻ trông ngóng và tựa người bên thành sân. “Tôi đã bảo là thể loại nhạc này không hợp với tôi kia mà!”

“Vậy em định bỏ cuộc à?” Yuuri nhẹ nhàng hỏi và xoa đầu Yurio. “Em định để Viktor thắng cuộc sao?” Yuuri hỏi. Chẳng có chút ai oán nào trong giọng điệu của anh, chỉ đơn thuần là một câu hỏi. Yurio quay lại và ném ánh nhìn quả quyết.

“Không đời nào!” cậu gào lên. “Tôi sẽ làm lại lần nữa,” Yurio cau có.

“Hừm… thôi, chúng ta nên nghỉ tại đây,” Yuuri nhỏ nhẹ nói. Yurio định phản kháng, nhưng nụ cười của Yuuri bằng cách nào đó khiến cậu tuân theo quyết định của huấn luận viên tương lai của mình và lướt về phía thành sân băng khi Viktor quan sát với cái nhoẻn miệng thích thú trên mặt.

Viktor chẳng nói chẳng rằng, bước về phía sân băng và gọi Yuuri, nhờ chàng trai Nhật Bản xem qua program của mình. Yuuri chỉ mỉm cười gật đầu, ngả người về phía thành sân khi chăm chú quan sát Viktor. Từ chỗ của mình, Yurio cũng quan sát Viktor trượt vũ đạo của “Eros”. Tiếng ghi ta gảy lên, và Viktor bắt đầu di chuyển.

Từ khóe mắt mình, cậu có thể thấy Yuuri đỏ ửng cả mặt khi quan sát program đấy. Yurio bĩu môi cau có. Màn trình diễn của Viktor có thể khiến Yuuri phản ứng như vậy, khiến anh đỏ mặt như vậy. Tại sao Yurio không thể làm được? Cậu tuân theo vũ đạo của Viktor một cách hoàn hảo và đáp được tất cả những cú nhảy, nhưng Yuuri vẫn nói rằng bài trình diễn của cậu còn thiếu tính “Agape”.

Yurio cẩn thận quan sát từng cử động của Viktor. Hừm… những cử chỉ này hơi khác so với Yuuri… Yurio nghĩ thầm. Yuuri di chuyển với vẻ yêu kiều đầy gợi cảm, gần như thực nữ. Rất dễ dàng nhận ra rằng Yuuri đang đóng vai kiều nữ trong bài diễn “Eros” của anh. Nhưng Viktor lại khác. Những cử chỉ của gã đầy vẻ nam tính, thay vì là một kiều nữ, gã gần giống một…

“...Trai làng chơi…” Yuuri thì thầm, mỉm cười khi nhìn Viktor. “Anh ta chắc chắn sẽ khiến cậu trai như mình mang thai với sức “Eros” đó mất…” Yuuri lẩm bẩm, có lẽ anh không nhận ra mình đang thốt thành lời.

Thế chỉ khiến Yuri cau có hơn. Làm sao cậu có thể hạ gục Viktor đây? Làm sao cậu có thể khiến Yuuri nhìn cậu như thế? Đây là lần đầu Viktor trượt program này, và gã đã gần như thành thục nó trong khi Yurio vẫn còn chật vật.

Thật chẳng công bằng chút nào…

“Thế nào hả, Yuuri?” Viktor tươi cười vui vẻ.

“Hoàn toàn “Eros”. Nhưng mấy bước chuyển tiếp của anh vẫn còn tệ quá,” Yuuri trêu chọc. “Và màn đáp cú nhảy tư của anh còn khớp ở đoạn sau…”

“Là bởi em dồn hết những cú nhảy cho nửa đoạn sau đấy Yuuri à. Tất cả ấy! Em cứ như người Sparta vậy. Em nghĩ mình là ai chứ? Kẻ thích đày đọa anh vì bắt anh phải trải qua program khó khăn như thế hay là kẻ thích bị hành hạ, bởi em đinh dành bài này cho riêng mình?” Viktor phản đối. “Không phải ai cũng có được sức chịu đựng khủng khiếp như em đâu!”

“Ừ thì, anh có thể dời mấy cú nhảy lên nửa đầu mà,” Yuuri đề nghị. “Cơ mà chả phải anh nói rằng mình muốn trượt theo cách em hay trượt…”

“Bởi mọi người sẽ bất ngờ hơn khi thấy anh dồn hết mấy cú nhảy về sau để điểm cao hơn chứ,” Viktor nháy mắt.

“Cơ mà anh thay đổi cốt truyện kiều nữ của em rồi,” Yuuri bĩu môi. “Vai diễn trai làng chơi đó là sao vậy?” Anh hờn dỗi.

“Ừ thì, anh không nghĩ mấy chuyển động nữ tính của em hợp với mình cho lắm. Anh đâu được trang bị kĩ năng ballet như em để có được vẻ yêu kiều thục nữ đấy, nên phải sửa lại một chút cho phù hợp với phong cách của mình. Em thích chứ?” Viktor đã tiến rất gần với Yuuri khi gã hỏi thế này.

“Ừ, thế cũng được,” Yuuri nhún vai và lùi lại rất tự nhiên để nhìn Yurio. “Em sẵn sàng thử lại “Agape” chưa, Yurio?”

Yurio gật đầu, vẫn chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ. Cậu phải làm gì với “Agape” đây? Viktor đã nghĩ gì khi gã trượt “Agape” kia chứ? Bầu không khí thanh thản kia… tình yêu vô điều kiện… Yurio chả tài nào hiểu được. Cậu chậm rãi trượt trên sân băng và nhìn hai nhà vô địch trò chuyện bên thành sân.

Yuuri và Viktor có thể trượt bài này rất dễ dàng. Yurio biết cậu luôn tự hào vì bản thân là vận động viên giỏi nhất ở lứa tuổi của cậu. Nhưng cấp cao khác hoàn toàn so với cấp thanh thiếu niên. Ai cũng lớn tuổi hơn cậu. Dù tuổi đã cao, Viktor không hề có dấu hiệu muốn giải nghệ, nhất là sau khi gặp lại Yuuri. Yurio biết mình nên tôi rèn kĩ năng, nếu muốn đoạt huy chương vàng ở kì thi bậc cao cấp đầu tiên của mình, và đánh gục Viktor. Yurio lướt lại từng động tác thật mượt mà. Cậu sẽ đánh bại Viktor và chứng tỏ rằng mình là vận động viên giỏi nhất!

* * *

“Yuuri nè, sao em lại muốn đưa bài Short Program của anh cho Yurio vậy?” Viktor hỏi chàng trai người Nhật khi hai người xem Yurio luyện tập. “Bản “Eros” sẽ dễ dàng với nhóc hơn “Agape” mà…”

Yuuri cười khi nhìn Yurio chuyển động trên băng. “Em không giao cho một đứa bé mười lăm tuổi một program về tình yêu _nhục dục_ đâu, Viktor à. Vả lại,” Yuuri nhìn Yurio nhảy một cú tư. “Em nghĩ “Agape” sẽ dạy cho Yurio vài điều để tiến xa hơn trong sự nghiệp trượt băng.”

Viktor liếc nhìn Yuuri với nụ cười dịu dàng trên môi. “Em quý thằng nhóc rồi đấy,” Viktor đơn giản nói.

“Thằng bé quả thực thú vị. Tài năng có thừa, nhưng vẫn còn cần người vẽ lối cho đi,” Yuuri gật gù. “Và không, em không ưng thằng bé như thế, Viktor à,” Yuuri nói khi cậu trông thấy nụ cười ranh mãnh trên môi anh.

“Tuyệt vời. Bởi em thuộc về anh rồi nhé, Yuuri,” Viktor điềm nhiên nâng cằm Yuuri lên đến khi gương mặt hai người chỉ cách nhau vài li và Viktor cúi xuống gần đôi môi của Yuuri như thể để hôn anh và...

Yuuri gõ đầu gã.

“Yuuri!” Viktor ôm lấy mũi một cách đau đớn và rền rĩ với chàng trai người Nhật. Yuuri chỉ mỉm cười ngây ngô.

“Ối?” Anh vui vẻ dạm hỏi.

“Em ác lắm~!” Viktor xoa cái mũi đỏ ửng của mình và trừng mắt nhìn Yuuri. Gã bĩu môi buồn bã và quay sang Yurio. “Nhưng Yuuri nè, nếu em chả đưa gợi ý gì cho nhóc gì hết thì Yurio sẽ chẳng thể thành thạo được “Agape” trong một tuần đâu, em biết mà,” Viktor nói với giọng nghiêm túc hơn. “Cứ mang nhóc đến đền thờ đi.”

Yuuri ngước lên nhìn Viktor và cau mày. “Anh chỉ muốn xem thằng bé bị gậy nhận thức* phang vào lưng chứ gì?”

“Nhưng mà chúng ta vẫn phải xử lý cái tật tham lam kia đã~”

 

[[*Gậy nhận thức (keisaku, hay zen stick trong bản gốc) là một thanh gỗ dẹt dùng trong những lúc tịnh tâm để chữa buồn ngủ hoặc mất tập trung. Dù đánh đau cách mấy gậy này cũng không thể gây thương tích gì nghiêm trọng]]

* * *

Và không, Yuuri không đưa Yurio đến đền thờ. Thay vào đó, anh lại để họ ngâm mình trong suối nước nóng để thư giãn cơ bắp và nghỉ ngơi sau một ngày dài tập luyện. Yurio vẫn chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ, nghĩ về program của mình. Yuuri nhìn vận động viên trẻ cố gắng giải quyết vấn đề của mình, chờ đợi với sự thích thú đến khi Yurio ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Yuuri với vẻ bực dọc.

Tại sao anh bao giờ cũng nói mình không thể cảm nhận được “Agape” từ bài diễn của tôi chứ?” Yurio cuối cùng cũng hỏi Yuuri.

“Bởi tôi thực sự không cảm thấy nó.” Yuuri đơn giản nói. “Em rất tài năng, Yurio à. Em có thể đáp những cú nhảy xoay vòng tư một cách hoàn hảo, em có thể theo kịp những biên đạo phức tạp. Nếu em tranh tài với khả năng này, em sẽ đứng ngang hàng với những vận động viên giỏi nhất nếu chỉ xét về mặt kĩ thuật,” Yuuri nói. “Nhưng trượt băng nghệ thuật không chỉ có những cú nhảy. Có cả phần điểm trình bày như sự thể hiện và biên đạo nữa. Em có để ý là trước đây điểm của tôi bao giờ cũng ngược với điểm của Viktor không? Hiển nhiên, Viktor là vận động viên biết chừng mực, nhưng điểm TES của anh ta bao giờ cũng cao hơn điểm PCS. Điểm TES của tôi chỉ hơn mức trung bình một chút là cùng, nhưng tôi bao giờ cũng bù đắp với điểm PCS.” **

Yurio phì cười. _Chỉ hơn mức trung bình một chút sao?_ Cậu nghĩ. Chắc cái “hơn mức trung bình” của Yuuri phải cao lắm, nhưng rõ là anh không đùa khi bảo rằng điểm trình bày của anh luôn bù đắp cho điểm kĩ thuật trên mức bình thường đấy.

“Khi anh trượt bản “Eros” ấy… hình ảnh hiện ra trong đầu anh là gì?” Yurio tò mò hỏi.

“Hình ảnh sao…?” Yuuri trầm ngâm nghĩ ngợi. “Ừ thì, có lẽ… đó là hình ảnh của tô katsudon ý vị nhất khiến đàn ông chìm trong mê đắm chăng…?”

Yurio rơi hàm.

“Thiệt hả trời?” cậu buộc miệng hỏi.

Yuuri nhún vai. “Khái niệm “Eros” là thứ làm lu mờ khối óc và khả năng nhận thức. Đối với tôi, nó chỉ có thể là katsudon.”

Giờ thì Yurio chắc chắn rằng Yuuri đang đùa với cậu. Không đời nào con người trượt được như thế lại có thể nghĩ tới katsudon, dù món đấy có ngon lành và ý vị biết nhường nào. Nhưng mà nghĩ lại thì, Yurio chợt nhớ ra những vận động viên khác hay tả Yuuri là người ít nói và tách biệt (trừ phi với Viktor, Christophe Giacometti, và Phichit Chulanont, người từng nói rằng Yuuri khá kì quặc và có thể hơi ngờ nghệch trước chuyện tình cảm yêu đương, dù sao thì, anh vẫn là cái bánh cuộn quế cần được che chở kia mà)

“Đàn ông gì mà hai mươi ba tuổi đầu rồi lại nghĩ katsudon là ý tưởng cho “Eros” chứ?” Yurio nhếch mép.

“Im đi, Yurio.”

 

[[** hệ thống chấm điểm trượt băng nghệ thuật của Liên đoàn Trượt băng Quốc tế (ISU) được giải thích sơ lược trong YOI rồi. Cần nhớ, điểm TES (Technical Elements Score) là điểm kĩ thuật, điểm PCS (Program Components Score) là điểm trình bày]]

* * *

Agape, tình thương vô điều kiện. Tình yêu bao la của Chúa trời đong đầy đức hy sinh không chút tính toán. Yurio lả lướt với những bước chuyển tiếp phức tạp. Tình thương vô điều kiện sao? Nó là gì cơ chứ? Cậu chưa từng nghĩ về tình yêu bao giờ. Cậu cũng chẳng mảy may để tâm đến. Cậu gầm gừ khi nhảy cú Salchow bốn vòng xoay và đáp xuống, hơi yếu hơn bình thường.

“Rốt cuộc nó là gì chứ?”

Trượt với bản nhạc này trong khi suy nghĩ về việc khó khăn thế nào mới biểu lộ được cảm xúc của nó chỉ tổ khiến Yurio thêm bực dọc. Tiên sư Viktor vì đã làm nên program này! Tiên sư Yuuri vì cứ bảo rằng cậu không bộc lộ đủ “Agape” trong phần trình diễn của mình! Cậu trượt như thể Viktor đã làm, nhưng thế vẫn chưa đủ. Ngày biểu diễn đến mỗi lúc một gần hơn. Cậu chỉ có một tuần để hoàn thành program này, nếu không Viktor sẽ lôi cậu trở về Nga, và không tài nào cậu có thể đánh bại Viktor nếu không có sự chỉ đạo của Yuuri. Yuuri tất nhiên khác hẳn với Yakov, lẽ đương nhiên vì Yakov đã có thâm niên trong nghề huấn luyện, nhưng Yurio vẫn thích chàng trai Nhật bản huấn luyện mình hơn hẳn. Yakov bao giờ cũng tỏ thái độ kể cả với tinh thần thương cho roi cho vọt, mà Yurio lại thích lối chỉ đạo từ tốn mà hà khắc của Yuuri hơn.

Không đời nào cậu để vuột mất cơ hội được Yuuri huấn luyện được.

Cậu cần Yuuri để chiến thắng.

Sau khi Yurio kết thúc phần trình bày của mình, cậu nhìn sang Yuuri chờ đợi sự đồng tình, nhưng chàng trai người Nhật chỉ đáp trả bằng nụ cười hờ hững.

Vẫn chưa được.

“Yuuri à, mang nhóc ấy đến thác nước đi!” Viktor nói từ rìa sân băng.

“Thế thì thằng bé sẽ ốm mất.” Yuuri thở dài. “Hôm nay tới đây là được rồi, Yurio à”

Yurio chẳng đáp lời, chỉ nhìn xuống giày trượt của mình. Tại sao cậu không thể làm được? “Agape”, tình thương vô điều kiện, tất cả những thứ khỉ gió đấy… Nó khiến cậu tức không thể chịu nổi! Toàn thân cậu đau nhức vì tập luyện, và nó chỉ khiến tâm trạng cậu tệ hơn mà thôi. Yuuri chẳng nói chẳng rằng khi chàng trai người Nhật từ tốn đưa cậu đến suối nước nóng và bảo cậu ngâm mình nghỉ ngơi. Yurio chỉ nghe theo và đí đến suối nước nóng. Chỗ đấy vắng tanh.

Sau khi tắm rửa, Yurio bước vào bồn nước nóng và khẽ thở dài. Hơi ấm xung quanh xoa dịu cơ bắp của cậu, và cậu chậm rãi suy nghĩ về program của mình.

Tình yêu vô điều kiện…

Đức hy sinh…

Không chút toan tính…

Yurio khép hờ mắt và nhớ về những đêm đông buốt giá những năm trước ở Moskva. Bàn tay chai sần ấm áp nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn hơn và ánh mắt dịu dàng nhìn cậu với tất cả tình thương.

Bao la…

Không điều kiện…

Mắt cậu bừng mở khi cậu chợt nhận ra.

“Agape”...

“Tình yêu vô điều kiện”...

Là ông…!

* * *

Yuuri không thể giấu nụ cười tự hào khi nhìn thấy Yurio tập vào hôm sau. Cạnh anh, Viktor trong có vẻ thích thú với sự tiến bộ vượt bậc của Yurio. Gã tóc bạc liếc xuống tò mò nhìn Yuuri.

“Đây là lí do vì sao hôm qua em cho đóng cửa toàn bộ bãi tắm sao? Để Yurio tĩnh tâm một mình ở suối nước nóng ấy?” Viktor cười khoái chí. “Tất nhiên là thác nước vẫn tốt hơn, và anh chả phải mất hàng tiếng đồng hồ liền chờ Yurio ra khỏi bồn tắm nữa.”

“Suối nước nóng vẫn làm tốt nhiệm vụ của nó thôi. Thằng bé chỉ cần tự thân tư duy xem “Agape” mang ý nghĩa thế nào với nó,” Yuuri mỉm cười đầy vẻ tự hào. “Xem ra anh sắp thua cược rồi đấy, Viktor à,” Yuuri trêu gã vận động viên cao hơn.

Viktor chỉ mỉm cười và tiến gần Yuuri hơn khi hai người trông Yurio thực hiện từng động tác lả lướt, tuyệt đẹp. “Hmmm… anh chưa biết buổi trình diễn của thằng bé sẽ như thế nào, Yuuri à. Nhưng anh vẫn thích ở bên em thế này. Anh có nên xin Yakov để em huấn luyện anh không nhỉ?”

“Thôi đừng. Yakov sẽ giết em mất nếu biết em cướp học trò từ tay ông ấy. Với Yurio đã khó khăn lắm rồi, và em vẫn còn hãi khi nghĩ đến việc phải đối mặt với Yakov trong kì thi nếu em huấn luyện cho thằng bé đây này.”

Yuuri thở dài.

“Em vẫn phải thông báo chính thức nếu em quyết định sẽ huấn luyện nhóc đấy.” Viktor chậm rãi nói. “Ai cũng mong chờ em quay về sau đoạn video đó. Em thừa biết nó sẽ mang ý nghĩa gì khi họ biết được em sẽ huấn luyện cho Yurio thay vì thi đấu mà…”

Yuuri chỉ chống cằm trầm mặc, ánh mắt vẫn hướng về Yurio. Anh chẳng đáp lại lời Viktor. Lúc này anh chẳng muốn nghĩ đến việc đó.

“Yuuri nè, ít nhất thì em cũng dẫn anh đi chơi khi anh còn ở đây chứ,” Viktor nói bâng quơ.

“Ừ, chừng nào anh thắng cược đi đã.” anh trêu.

* * *

Buổi Trình diễn Trượt băng Nghệ thuật Thanh thiếu niên hầu như chỉ gồm các vận động viên dưới tuổi mười chín tham dự, và đa số họ là người Nhật Bản. Các vận động viên ngoại quốc chỉ bao gồm Yurio và Ji Guang-Hong từ Trung Hoa, và Yurio là thí sinh trẻ tuổi nhất. Có tổng cộng năm thí sinh, có cả một cậu tóc vàng với chỏm tóc đỏ luôn trầm trồ xuýt xoa khi trông thấy Yuuri và Viktor bước đến trường thi và tiến đến hàng ghế giám khảo. Chỉ có ba giám khảo cho buổi biểu diễn này, tính cả Yuuri và Viktor. Hai người ngay lập tức bị cánh nhà báo vây quanh, hầu hết hỏi về sự trở lại của Yuuri và việc Nhật Bản mong mỏi nhà vô địch của họ trở lại thế nào. Yuuri ngay lập tức né tránh trả lời và khéo léo hướng sự chú ý đến các vận động viên tham dự.

“Việc Yuri Plisetsky đến tận Hasetsu để yêu cầu anh trở thành huấn luyện viên của cậu ấy có thật hay không?” lần này là phát thanh viên Morooka. Yuuri mỉm cười. Tin lan nhanh thật.

“Ừ thì, Yuuri và tôi sẽ là người quyết định xem liệu Yuri Plisetsky có xứng đáng trở thành học trò của Yuuri hay không, hay Yuuri sẽ trở lại sàn thi đấu,” Viktor ung dung đáp, nháy mắt với cánh nhà báo.

Yuuri thở dài khi Viktor thanh thản thông báo việc như thế. Các phóng viên bắt đầu gặng hỏi thêm, nhưng các ủy viên đã dẫn họ vào trong để buổi biễu diễn được khai mạc. Viktor vẫn vui vẻ mỉm cười và vẫy tay chào người hâm mộ trong khi Yuuri mang lớp mặt nạ lạnh lùng và điềm nhiên để che đi sự lo âu của mình. Người hâm mộ cứ như thế mà xuýt xoa về “Yuuri-kun ngầu thế nào.”

Khi buổi trình diễn bắt đầu, một thanh niên với mái tóc nâu và trang phục đỏ bước đến sân băng và bắt đầu biểu diễn. Được, nhưng cậu ta vẫn còn khá xoàng xĩnh. Chẳng có cú xoay vòng tư nào, những cú nhảy không gọn nhẹ, và cậu ta trượt mất cú Axel ba vòng xoay. Cậu thứ hai trạc tuổi, bài trình diễn cũng tầm thường gần giống như bài trước, nhưng điểm sàn thấp hơn.

Bài thứ ba thú vị hơn hẳn. Ji Guang-Hong đến từ Trung Hoa . Có thể thấy rõ rằng năm nay cũng là năm đầu cậu đến với kì thi cấp cao như Yurio vậy. Cả Yuuri và Viktor đều thấy chút tiềm năng, tuy cậu lỡ cú toeloop bốn vòng xoay ở đoạn đầu, nhưng rất nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh và hoàn thành program của mình một cách an toàn. Viktor và Yuuri mỉm cười, không thể ngăn suy nghĩ cậu sẽ giỏi thế nào khi đến trường đấu Grand Prix.

Minami Kenjirou có thể nói là vận động viên được ưa thích nhất Nhật Bản. Tuy nhiện cậu bé vẫn còn thiếu ổn định trong bài diễn của mình. Có lúc cậu làm khá, nhưng có khi cậu làm hỏng những cú nhảy của mình. Nhưng cậu ta biết làm khán giả mình thích thú, và đó là điểm cộng rất lớn. Dù sao đi nữa, cậu bé cũng thắng giải Quốc gia năm nay và được thi đến kì Bốn Châu lục, và tiến đến kì thi Quốc tế dù chỉ xếp hạng năm. Minami Kenjirou sẽ khiến Yurio gặp rất nhiều khó khăn trong năm nay nếu cậu trai người Nhật này sửa được cú nhảy Axel xoay vòng ba và những cú nhảy xoay bốn vòng.

Yurio là người cuối cùng tiến lên sàn diễn.

“Xin được chào đón Yuri Plisetsky, vận động viên mười lăm tuổi đến từ nước Nga. cậu sẽ biểu diễn bản nhạc “Tình ái: Agape”,” phát ngôn viên nói.

Yuuri không ngăn được nụ cười trên môi khi trông thấy Yurio lướt đi mượt mà trên sân băng. Yuuri mỉm cười khi Yurio khoác lên mình bộ trang phục cũ của mình, bộ trang phục trắng xuyên thấu điểm đầy kim tuyến Yuuri mặc khi còn thi đấu ở cấp thanh thiếu niên. Bản nhạc nổi lên, âm giọng thánh thót ngọt ngào, toát lên “Agape”. Tim Yuuri đập nhanh khi quan sát Yurio di chuyển trên sân. Dịu dàng, điềm đạm, nhạy cảm, như thể cậu đang phơi bảy cả linh hồn trước Chúa trời và khiêu vũ về tình yêu dạt dào của mình vậy. Đó quả thực là “Agape”. Yuuri chạm lấy lồng ngực mình và nghe nhịp tim anh đập thình thịch trước màn trình diễn này. Yuri Plisetsky, linh thú tuyệt mỹ không ngừng đổi thay này… Yuuri muốn nuôi dưỡng quái thú này trở thành sinh vật hoàn mỹ nhất. Tim anh không thể ngừng đập liên hồi. Anh chẳng buồn để ý ánh nhìn của Viktor hướng về mình trong suốt màn trình diễn và cả nụ cười am tường của gã trai người Nga hiện trên gương mặt.

Bản nhạc từ từ chuyển sang phần thứ hai và Yuuri nhận ra thứ gì đó đã suy suyễn trong phần trình diễn. Có thể người khác không để ý, nhưng Yuuri đã dành quá nhiều thời gian quan sát Yurio để nhận ra.

Yurio đang dần đánh mất “Agape” của mình.

Yuuri có thể trong thấy nỗi thống khổ của cậu bé khi cậu bắt đầu động tác bay người và xoay ngồi. Tay anh siết chặt mãi đến khi Yurio kết thúc bằng tư thế cuối cùng, hai tay đan vào và hướng lên trên.

Cả sân băng bùng nổ với những tiếng reo hồ từ cổ động viên của Yurio, các “Thiên thần Yuri”

Bình luận viên đang nói gì đó, nhưng Yurio chẳng hề nghe thấy. Cậu đã phá hỏng bài diễn. Ở nửa sau cậu bắt đầu chú tâm đến những cú nhảy và quên mất mình phải nghĩ về “Agape”. Cậu quay về hướng ghế giám khảo để xem Yuuri và Viktor ngồi đấy, mỉm cười khi họ vỗ tay cùng khán giả.

Cậu đã thua cược. Cậu phải về Nga ngay bây giờ, Yurio nghĩ thầm chua chát khi cậu cúi đầu và mỉm cười trước khán giả. Cậu không trông chờ kết quả nữa. Quả thật cậu đã có một program gọn ghẽ, nhưng lại không trượt đúng như cách Yuuri muốn cậu trượt.

Cuối cùng thì, cậu đoạt hạng nhất, Minami Kenjirou xếp hạng nhì, và Ji Guang-Hong xếp hạng ba. Viktor và Yuuri tiến đến bục trao giải để chúc mừng những người thắng cuộc và chụp vài tấm ảnh, trước khi hỏi Yurio để bàn về phần trình diễn của cậu.

“Tôi sẽ làm tốt hơn trong buổi ra mắt của mình tại mùa giải Grand Prix,” cậu trả lời, lẩm bầm vã rõ ràng không vui.

“Katsuki-san, về bình luận của anh Nikiforov trước buổi biểu diễn khai mạc, anh có thể giải thích được không?” Phát thanh viên Morooka hỏi Yuuri đang đứng cạnh Yurio như Viktor vậy. “Anh sẽ trở lại thi đấu trượt băng chứ? Hay tin đồn anh sẽ huấn luyện Yuri Plisetsky là chính xác?”

Yurio cúi đầu nhìn xuống. Dĩ nhiên Yuuri sẽ trở lại sàn đấu trượt băng. Yurio đã thua cược, cậu sẽ phải trở về Nga với Viktor và tiếp tục được Yakov huấn luyện. Sẽ khó lòng đánh bại được Viktor như thế này, nhưng cậu phải cố gắng—

“Tôi rất vui lòng được tuyên bố, rằng tôi sẽ là huấn luyện viên của Yuri Plisetsky trong mùa giải này,” Yuuri điềm tĩnh trả lời. “Và chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng cho Quý ngài Năm Huy chương vàng Liên tiếp đằng kia khoảng thời gian cực kỳ vất vả.” Yuuri liếc sang Viktor đang gật gù và mỉm cười tự hào.

Yurio ngẩng mặt nhìn Yuuri đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên. Yuuri vẫn nở nụ cười dịu dàng khi một tay anh ôm Yurio vào lòng.

“Rất vui được hợp tác với em, Yurio à.” Yuuri thì thầm.

* * *

Viktor ôm chặt lấy Yurio khi họ cùng tiễn gã ở Phi trường Quốc tế Fukuoka. Yurio rùng mình, ngượng ngùng trước cử chỉ đó và đẩy Viktor đi thật nhanh. Viktor chỉ cười to đầy hứng chí rồi quay sang ôm lấy Yuuri. Anh người Nhật buông gã và nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu Viktor.

“Yuuri, em không thèm đi chơi với anh…” Victor bĩu môi buồn bã.

“Là bởi anh thua cược, Viktor à,” Yuuri cười. “Anh nên chăm chỉ hơn nếu anh không muốn thất bại trước Yurio đấy.”

Viktor mỉm cười và xoa đầu Yurio. “Anh mong chờ hai người ở Giải Grand Prix đấy!” Viktor hồ hởi nói và lại ôm chầm hai Yu(u)ri lần nữa. “À, và trước khi anh đi…” Viktor buông Yurio và thong thả tiến lại gần Yuuri. Gã điềm nhiên nâng lấy cằm Yuuri và kề sát mặt anh, rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên môi Yuuri.

Mắt Yuuri mở to đầy kinh ngạc, còn Yurio chẳng thể thốt nên lời nào.

“Đừng quên gọi cho anh đấy, Yuuri, Yurio nhé!” Viktor vui sướng vẫy tay chào và bước vào sân ga, để lại Yuuri và Yurio vẫn còn sửng sốt vì những lí do hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, não bộ của Yuuri đã hệ thống toàn bộ mọi sự kiện và mặt anh ửng lên nhiều sắc hồng khác nhau.

“Gã người Nga khốn khiếp!” Yuuri nguyền rủa giận dữ, nhưng gương mặt đỏ gay của anh hiện rõ cảm xúc thật của anh mất rồi.

“Này, rốt cuộc quan hệ giữa anh và lão ta là thế nào vậy?” Yurio hỏi.

“Người dưng qua đường.” Yuuri chau mày.

“Lão ắt sẽ đau lòng lắm nếu biết anh coi lão là người dưng đó.”

“Tốt thôi, bởi anh ta sẽ làm hỏng bét màn trình diễn của mình và chúng ta sẽ dễ dàng lấy được huy chương vàng hơn.” Yuuri nhếch mép. “Về thôi, Yurio. Chúng ta nên bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho bài Free Program của em từ bây giờ.”

Yuuri dẫn hai người đến trạm tàu hỏa đưa họ về Hasetsu. Yurio nhìn theo bóng Yuuri đi phía trước, vẫn thắc mắc về cách Yuuri và Viktor xử sự với nhau.

 _Chẳng phải thế này người ta thường gọi là “mối quan hệ phức tạp” sao?_ Yurio thầm nghĩ. Viktor Nikiforov và Katsuki Yuuri: kì phùng địch thủ, hơn cả bạn bè, nhưng chưa phải người yêu.

Yurio cảm thấy buồn nôn kinh khủng.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Cho tôi biết các bạn thấy thế nào nhé!


End file.
